The Devastating Aftermath
by xc2x
Summary: After three years without the Cullens, Bella has finally made a life for herself. But when the Cullens are unexpectedly thrust back into her life, will she forgive them or will she forever be consumed by the devastating aftermath of Edwards rash decision?
1. Salvation

**A/N:  
Disclaimer: **All characters and basic plot belong to Stephanie Meyer and her alone.  
She's just nice enough to let me play dress up with them :P.

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. This story has been floating around in my head for months now and I finally got the guts to write it haha.  
I know chapter one is short but its just to start up the plot and get you kiddies hooked. :)  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1- Salvation**

_BPOV_

I needed to get away now! How can this be happening? Haven't I been through enough in the past almost 3 years? Finally moving on, making a life for myself, although not necessarily a respectable one. Then they have the audacity to just show up out of nowhere! In my house, talking to my friends, as if the last 3 years never happened. No, I can't do this again. I had just finally started to pull myself out of that god-forsaken hole. Finally learned how to appease the gaping hole in my chest, Three years of fighting, suffering, torture, and hard work ripped out from under my feet in mere seconds. The beast of a hole as been awakened and it is pissed. I need my fix, I need Keith.

Time appeared to slow as I raced down the stairs and sprinted across the yard to my car. All I heard was the thrumming of my heartbeat in my ears. My whole body was tingling, shaking even, as I willed myself not to succumb to the agony emanating from my chest. Just make it to Keith's, just make it to Keith's… I kept chanting over and over to myself.

I sped down the highway silently begging my car to reach a speed I knew it was not capable of achieving. My 2004 Pontiac Grande Am GT was dramatically faster then my old truck back in Forks but the 150mph I was getting it to achieve now seemed to be a snail's pace. The monster in my chest wanted satisfaction now.

I was practically hyperventilating when I pulled into Keith's apartment complex. I didn't even bother to turn off the car as I parked it in the parking spot next to his truck.. As soon as the gear punched into park I was out of my car and flying up the stairs to Keith's apartment. The door slammed open and I'm almost certain with the force I used, it left a hole in the drywall but I couldn't force myself to care. I was so close to my salvation I could taste it. The black hole screamed for release, something to satiate its voracious appetite for pain.

_Soon it would have its fill…_

I heard a sharp oath come in a short burst from the bedroom. _Oh such sweet music to my ears… _"Where the hell is the fire dumbass?!" Keith came barreling towards me from his room. It was all too obvious with his slurring words and rickety steps that he was drunk. _Perfect_, my mind purred at me. The messed up side of me reveled in the knowledge that Keith was drunk and I knew just what made him tick. Keith was entirely clueless about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. In all actuality, all of my friends that didn't know me from Forks were completely in the dark about them. I had forbidden myself, when I moved to Illinois, to think or speak of them ever again. However, Keith knows about Jake and of our _past_. He wanted Jake's head on a silver platter.

As Keith loomed over me I formulated my plan. "Keith, Jake's in town…"  
_What are you doing Bella?  
_I whimpered when I heard _his _melodic voice enter my mind. Out of all the countless times Keith abused me, why now did _he_ choose to make me hallucinate_ his_ voice again? I hadn't heard that magnificent voice in my head since I left Forks over two years ago. Keith grabbed my arms, slammed me up against the wall, and kicked the door shut all in the same moment. His hands grasped painfully around my biceps. I wouldn't be surprised if I had bruises there in the morning. The sudden jolt of being slammed into the wall sent me reeling back to reality. I blinked off the stupor and was met with the enraged face of Keith just inches away from my own. The smell of alcohol on his breathe just egged me on. Apparently, he had said something to me and was waiting for my response but _his_ voice had distracted me. I looked up at Keith a little dazed, "Uh… what?" was all I could manage to choke out.

"I said, what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Keith spat at me, squeezing tighter around my arms and pushing me harder into the wall at my back. I winced at the change of pressure and at the wince I saw a flicker of satisfaction dance across Keith's face… _perfect._

Oh yes, that. "I thought I'd…"  
_Don't push him Bella, I'm begging you.  
_My own mind growled in satisfaction. _Watch me_, I sneered at _his_ voice. I refocused on Keith menacingly gripping me. "…stay with him tonight."  
I fierce snarl ripped through my mind.

"To hell you are!" I felt a sharp pain rip through my side. A punch I assumed, but it mattered little to me what it was just as long as he _didn't_ stop with that blow. The hole in my chest screamed for more, _demanded_ more.

"Please…" It was barely even a whisper. Complete and sheer pleasure graced Keith's face. He heard my pathetic plea, but to him it was a plea begging him to stop. Oh, how very wrong he was. He couldn't be any further from the truth. I craved, no, I _needed_ the complete and utter opposite. My plea was begging him to continue. _Ask and you shall receive. _My last coherent thoughts were of the lamp from the end table smashing against my right jaw bone and Keith holding me up by my throat. "Let me show you how a real man should make you feel Isa…" I felt him undo my belt and then the darkness of the abyss consumed me.

The hole in my chest was satiated, but only for the time being…

* * *

**A/N:  
***crosses fingers*  
I hope she lives...

I promise Chapter 2 will be longer.  
Reviews are Bella's medicine.  
Maybe with just the right amount she'll survive...


	2. Best Made Plans

_**A/N:  
Disclaimer:** All characters and basic plot belong to Stephanie Meyer and her alone.  
She's just nice enough to let me play dress up with them :P._

_This chapter is the build up of what happened in chapter one.  
So, I guess you could say chapter one was more like a prologue.  
As promised this chapter is longer.  
More then double the size of the last one!  
I know, I know. I rock out loud. :D_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Best Made Plans**_

_EPOV_

I growled as I heard Alice's irritating ring tone emanate from my pocket for the third time today. What part of only calling if there was an emergency did she not understand? She had sent me numerous texts through out the day pleading with me to come visit so I knew her calls didn't need to be answered. It had been almost three years since I last saw any of them. Nearly six months since I last had a conversation with them. I made the mistake of answering Alice's call last time and all she managed to do was make me feel worse then I already did. I didn't even think that was possible at the time until Alice achieved it. I knew I was hurting all of them with my absence and silence, I didn't need to hear it from my ever persistent sister.

It has been nearly three years since I have last seen my beautiful Bella too. No, that's not right, she's not mine anymore. **Uhg!** I clutched at the pain reverberating from my chest as I thought of the love of my life. The thought of _her_ in the arms of another man had me doubled over and gasping for air I did not need. A vibration in my pocket brought me back to reality. With a grunt I pushed myself back into a sitting position and dug in my pocket to retrieve my cell phone. A text from Alice, of course. _"Don't do this to yourself brother. Please call me." _I let out a defeated sigh. The pain of talking to them is far better then the pain of thinking about _her_. I dialed Alice's number, not even one full ring got in before she answered. _Damn psychic pixie_. "Oh thank God!"

"What do you want Alice?" I was already annoyed with this conversation. Why couldn't they just let me sulk in silence?  
"You know what I want Edward." She sounded so sad, so broken. I instantly regretted answering her with my annoyed tone. Great, she's already making me feel like shit and the conversation hasn't even started yet. I let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand.  
"It'd be better if I stayed where I am Alice." I silently pleaded for her to understand, to drop this whole conversation.  
"Please Edward. Esme is so miserable. She barely talks, her eyes are void of anything, she's ghosting through everyday. Carlisle has to force her to hunt. Our family is falling apart around her and she can do nothing to stop it. Jazz says she just feels indefinite helplessness. Em and Rose have already agreed to visit and are on their way here now. All that's missing is you…" I didn't need to read her mind to know she silently added _and Bella_. Once again, a defeated sigh escaped my lips. I knew Alice had seen my decision but she remained silent, she wanted me to say it on my own.  
"Where?" I knew that was the only word I needed to utter.  
"Illinois, I will call you when I get your plane tickets and everything situated. Thank you Edward. I love you so much brother." Her tone had significantly perked up. I gave a short I love you too and hung up.

As much as I didn't want to go, the thought of my mother in so much distress tore at me. I bowed my head and stared at the forest floor between my legs. What has become of me? The smell of a wild boar carried by a small breeze saved my mind from wondering to _her _again. Alice would waist no time getting things for my departure situated in fear of me changing my mind so it wouldn't be long before my phone would ring again. I will need to hunt if I'm going to be around humans. Its been months since I last hunted and I'm so weak. Although, the forests of Brazil held a great variety of species to choose from, I had no desire to feed. I literally had to force my legs into a standing position. How I managed to bring down eight animals I have no clue. Thirty minutes after my call with Alice I was feeling stronger. What animals I did manage to bring down I have no idea what they were. Each one tasted more vile then the last. If I had the ability to throw up I would have by now. I was stronger but not in perfect condition but it was enough to where I knew I wouldn't attack any humans.

I was a little surprised I hadn't received a call from Alice yet. Dirt and blood was crusted to my skin and hair and my clothes were in tatters. I might as well go clean up and buy some clothes while I wait for her to call. People stared at me when I walked into town. Their minds easily revealed how menacing I really looked. I inwardly cringed at my appearance in their minds. Have I really let myself go that much in the past three years? The sooner I can get away from these scrutinizing stares and thoughts the better. I quickly made my way to the first vendor I saw, grabbed a plain white t-shirt and a pair of dress pants and threw the money at the small boy running the small shop. I took off back into the forest and ran towards a lake and waterfall I had discovered about a month ago.

After I had cleaned up and dressed Alice had called and told me all the information I needed to know. I quickly made my way to Carajas airport and before I knew it I was on my way to Illinois. As I plopped down into my plush first class seat I threw my head into my hands and let out a small whimper I knew no human could hear. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_APOV_

Esme had chosen to move to Illinois for a fresh start. She had chosen the city of Sparland for its remoteness and woods. This state held no memories of Bella or Edward so to her it seemed like the ideal place to relocate. As much as she tried to throw all her evasive maneuvers at her memories they still haunted her day after day. It was taking an obvious toll on her and as a result Carlisle was slipping away too. Em and Rose couldn't take all the negativity and took off on another "honeymoon." Which was yet another devastating blow to my mother. My poor Jazz couldn't handle all the emotions either so he was huddled up in an apartment we had purchased in a town called Peoria. It was about an hour away from our new home in Sparland. Jasper's absence was yet another tear in my mother's still heart and because of that I could not force myself away. Not even for my husband's sake and I felt horrible for that but I knew if I left with Jazz, Esme would not make it. Her whole family was slipping through her fingers and no matter how hard she tried to squeeze us all together we still slipped through like water, as if her actions were a notion to be laughed at.

Carlisle delved himself into his new job at Methodist hospital in Peoria, Illinois. He worked endless shifts and his coworkers would often have to force him to go home. It pained him to great ends seeing Esme the way she was. She was so void of anything and no matter what methods my father used to try to perk her up, they all failed. Carlisle had to force Esme to hunt and she only spoke when spoken to and even her responses were three words at best. We were all at a loss on how to mend her broken heart. So while Carlisle was, yet again, out forcing Esme to hunt, I formulated my next plan. Edward was refusing to answer my calls and texts. If I could just talk to him and tell him about our mother I knew he would buckle and come visit. I picked up my phone and tried to call him for yet a third time today. I was greeted by his automated voicemail yet again. I looked for his future to see what he was doing and was met by a painful vision. My brother doubled over, gasping for air, and clutching at his chest. His face was full of pure agony. I knew what had brought on this spell, the thought of my best friend and sister, the love of Edward's life. Every time he thought of her he would have an episode like this and it tore at me a little more each time I got a vision of it. I flipped open my phone and sent him a text. "_Don't do this to yourself brother. Please call me." _I was so relived when he finally called not five minutes later that I virtually squealed when I answered the phone.

I could tell by the way he answered that he was already annoyed with this conversation. I knew I would have to jump to the point quick before he hung up. Before he had a chance to rethink his decision of calling me I told him about Esme. I knew when he heard of her condition that he would come. Edward was very stubborn and hard headed but he loved our mother to no end and he would do what he could to alleviate some of her pain. If that meant for him to come visit then he would agree no matter how much he detested the idea, and agree he did. As soon as I got off the phone with him I was on the phone with South West getting Edwards tickets. I had them wired to Carajas airport in Brazil and also wired some money to his bank account just in case. I called him back and informed him of all the information he needed to know. Now all I could do was sit and wait for his arrival.

I had already called Em and Rose the previous day and begged them to come visit. Of course, they were easier to convince then Edward and their plane would touch down within the hour. I hadn't told anyone of my family reunion plan hoping it would be a good surprise for Esme. The knowledge that it would not be a true reunion without Bella did not escape me but I knew there was nothing I could do about her. Just as I began sulking about my lost best friend I heard Carlisle and Esme approaching the house. I needed to leave so I could pick up Rose and Em at O'Hare airport in Chicago. Esme walked into the house first and I smiled warmly at her and gave her a timid welcome back. She gave me a forced broken smile as a response and just kept on walking. Carlisle entered right behind her and stopped at my side. "Hello Alice." He gave me a broken smile but unlike my mother's, I could tell it was genuine so I smiled back at him. "I'm going to go see Jasper for a couple hours. I'll be back later tonight sometime, okay?"

"Okay honey, have fun." With that he walked after Esme and I ran to my car. I was starting to feel extremely nervous about my pending plan. I decided to pick up Jasper and let him in on the secret just for the fact that I needed his presence to calm my jittery nerves.

As I pulled into the parking spot in front of our apartment complex he was already outside waiting for me with a big grin on his face. He was always so happy to just see me. This man melted my heart with just one glance and he had no idea. Though, I thought my brother was a complete idiot and making the biggest mistake of his life leaving Bella, I still admired his strength and determination. For our kind it literally pains us to be away from our mates, and the couple hours I spend away from Jasper in a day were excruciating. I had no idea how my brother managed to do it for three years. His strength and strong will flabbergasted me.

Jasper had my car door open before I even managed to turn the car off. I flung myself into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck while his encircled my waist. "Well, I have missed you too, Darlin'." He chuckled in my ear and placed a soft kiss on the side of my neck. It felt like coming home. Reluctantly, I pulled myself from his embrace. I knew I had to tell him now or I would be late picking up Em and Rose. However, he spoke before I had the chance too, "Why are you so nervous my pet?" He gently stroked my cheek with his knuckles. Damn his gift, it gives everything away.

I gave him a warm smile and stood on my tip toes to peck his cheek. "Get in the car, I'll explain on our way to Chicago." He raised an eyebrow at me but before he had a chance to ask questions I held my finger up to his lips. "In the car." I turned around and got into my car and as I shut the door I felt my nervousness come back full force and I took in a big gulp of air. As Jazz climbed into the passenger seat I felt his wave of calmness wash over me and I smiled up at him. "Thank you, my love. I needed that."He chuckled and leaned over the center column and kissed my ear. "I could tell." His whispered breathe sent a shiver reverberating throughout my whole body. Yes, I'm very glad I decided to pick up Jasper.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Oh no's!  
What is Tinkerbell getting herself into?  
Reviews are my insperation!  
:D


	3. Lively Settings

_******A/N:  
Disclaimer: **All characters and basic plot belong to Stephanie Meyer and her alone.  
She's just nice enough to let me play dress up with them :P._

_Welp here be chapter 3._  
_I'm amazed at how much activity this story is getting already._  
_However, I'm dissappointed in the lack of reviews._  
_It makes me sad. :( Frowny faces dont lie._  
_So unless I get more reviews, the chapters wont be as frequent._

_I feel the need to remind you all, this story is rated M for a reason._  
_Cussing will ensue, later on drug abuse, underage drinking, and some lemony goodness in future chapters._  
_So while keeping all that in mind..._  
_Onward you go!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Lively Settings**_

_EsPOV (Esme)_

I had always thought there was something wrong with Edward. Though, I would never admit it to him or anyone else besides my husband. Over the past decades, I have expressed my concerns with Carlisle. Telling him I feared he may have turned our son at too young of an age and maybe that's why he was unable to find a mate, unable to find his love. Carlisle always dismissed my worries, trying to reassure me that he would find her that she just hasn't come along yet. But slowly over the decades, after all of our children had paired up, besides Edward, I saw the seed of doubt get planted in my husband's eyes. Soon he feared too that he was too reckless when he turned Edward, that he didn't think it through as much as he should have. He started to blame himself for our son's loneliness.

Then everything changed the day Isabella Marie Swan came into our lives. For once in all those years I have known Edward I saw him truly and unconditionally exultant. His eyes shown as bright as the stars, his smile was so full, so true. I knew with the way he looked at her, worshipped the ground she walked on, cherished her, that he had finally found his _soul_. My family was complete at last. I have never known happiness like this before and I knew without Bella in our lives, I never would again.

It was as if we had been trying to complete a 20,000 piece puzzle together and after all our hard work, one piece was missing. We searched decades, some even _centuries_, for this missing piece. Then, out of no where it was found and with his gentle shaking hands Edward placed the last piece into its rightful place. We were whole, complete, and happy. And then, it was ripped from my grasp. Everything I hoped for, pleaded for, strived for was taken away from all of us in just some mere pathetic seconds.

He made us leave her. I was in so much pain, everyone was. It all happened so fast, we were so dazed and stunned that we didn't deny his ridiculous request to leave her. We thought he just needed some breathing room, that within two weeks at most, he'd be groveling at her feet begging for forgiveness. Oh, how we doubted his determination, his _stupidity_. My daughter, my beautiful Bella, _gone_. Soon, so was my family. Edward was just a husk of a person, his eyes so dull, void of any emotion except pure agony, and he knew his demeanor was killing us all a little more each day, and so he left. Yet another devastating blow to my still heart. First my daughter, then my son, next would be Emmett and Rose. They needed a break, as they claimed, from all the negativity and took off on yet another "honeymoon." My family was slipping away from me and all I could do was watch helplessly as it all fell apart around me.

Jasper's ability became nothing but a burden to him. He tried so hard for me and Alice to shoulder it all. A vampire he may be but a God he is not. His shoulder gave out and he too, had to flee the very presence of me. If it wasn't for Alice and Carlisle I knew I would have lost it. Alice stayed by my side day in and day out. As soon as my husband would come home from work she would go and be with Jasper. She made sure I was never left alone to sulk in my miserable memories. I knew I wasn't good company anymore, even my husband began working more and more to work off his life stresses. I became, for lack of a better word, a hermit. I spoke when spoken to and nothing more. Carlisle had to force me to feed and when I did it was very little. It all tasted so vile. I don't know how long I can keep _existing_ like this. I needed my family back together but I knew it was not possible anymore. Bella has had to have moved on in these past nearly three years. None of us had any right to become a part of her life again. My family was destroyed, never more than a fleeting agonizing memory.

* * *

_JPOV_

My wife is a genius, there's no denying it. I just hope this all goes according to plan. "What happens if this goes wrong Alice? Esme will not survive another blow." I sighed as I stared at the trees flashing past my vision as my wife sped down the highway on our way back from the airport.

Emmett leaned forward from the backseat so his head was between me and Alice. "Yeah sis, what if Eddie goes all dramatic on us and flips? Fucker is fast, if he takes off I won't be able to catch him."

"I don't see him freaking out at all. He genially is going to try for Esme's sake. But even I know that can change." She let out a frustrated grunt and shifted in her seat. "All we can do is hope for the best."

Rose gave a short snort from the backseat as she flipped through a magazine. "Something's going to trigger his memory of Bella just like last time. He's going to have a bitch fit, cry some more, and leave. If you ask me, this is all a horrible idea Alice. Nothing good can come out of this. I want my family back just as much as the rest of you but I'm not going to kid myself and fill myself with false hope." She flipped the page again as if she was bored with this whole conversation.

Emmett glared at her and sat back into his seat. "Way to be the pessimist Rosie. We just have to try our hardest not to trigger any memories of her. No speaking of her, no thinking about her, nothing. Its going to be tough but I'm willing to give it my all."After that no one spoke a word until we made it to our home in Sparland, Illinois.

Everyone was humming with nervousness and excitement all at the same time. But when we stepped out of the car no one was home. Esme never left the house anymore unless Carlisle forced her to go hunting and they had already done that earlier today. I felt my wife's emotion slam into me, she felt nothing but pure dread. I immediately sent out waves of calm to everyone. "Its ok, Carlisle probably made her get out of the house again. Let me give him a call." With that I flipped open my phone and dialed my father's number. He answered on the first ring, "Hello Jasper, how is everything? Alice still visiting?"

"Actually we are at the house wondering where Esme is. Please tell me she's with you before Alice has a nervous breakdown." He chuckled at my reply and everyone instantly let out a sigh of relief. Carlisle wouldn't have been chuckling if Esme wasn't with him.

"Yes, yes, son. She and I are out looking for house decorations. You and I both know the new house is bare and I thought getting out and finding some artwork would help perk up her spirits. I'm sorry we had you worried. I thought you and Alice would be gone longer then this." By the time he was done talking Alice was literally trying to pry the phone from my fingers. "Hold on, Alice wants a word with you." Before he could reply Alice had snatched the phone from my hand and was already talking.

"Carlisle, is Esme near you right now?" She was all but bouncing up and down with excitement. Her antics brought a huge grin to my face. I hadn't seen Alice this excited about anything in a very long time.

Though, the phone was not up to my ear anymore I still could hear Carlisle crystal clear as if it still was. Thank you vampire senses. "No, I came outside to answer the phone. She's inside talking to an interior designer about good places around here to find some unique pieces. Would you like me to go get her for you?"

"No, no. Actually, this is perfect. I need you to keep her out for a couple more hours." There was a pause on the other end of the phone before Carlisle spoke. "Alice, what'd you see? What are you up too?" Alice giggled a reply and I was reveling in the positive emotions coming off of her. I had missed this so much, it felt so good. "Nothing bad I assure you. Can you keep her busy for say, another two hours or so?"

Carlisle reluctantly agreed. "Yes, I suppose I can. The woman she's talking to now is very vehemently trying to convince Esme to check out the art department at Bradley University. She says there are a lot of talented students that are enrolled in the program. We can head over there when she is done here. Alice, just please tell me what your up to wouldn't make a certain person in Brazil angry with us."

Alice squealed with delight at Carlisle being able to occupy Esme's time for a couple more hours. This would give us plenty of time to get Edward from Peoria airport, cleaned up, and fed. This way Esme would walk through the door and find all of us standing here waiting for her. _Well almost all of us_. "Yes, I promise Carlisle. You will be thrilled with my surprise as well, I assure you. Just don't let Esme know I'm planning anything. Don't ruin it for me." They said their quick goodbyes and before she could even flip the phone shut, she was in her car and headed to pick up Edward.

"Welp Em, Rose, lets get this place cleaned up and situated." Emmett let out a big yelp of approval and threw Rose over his shoulder and ran inside. I just smiled and shook my head at their retreating forms. Yes, I do believe I'm very glad for my wife's plan. It felt good to feel all of these positive emotions. Its been nearly three years since I felt any positive emotion from my family members. I just hoped it would stay this way when Edward arrived.

* * *

_EPOV_

Oh thank God! This big hunk of metal was finally touching down. I should be nervous and apprehensive by now but I just wanted to get away from all these thoughts! I had spent three years in near complete solitude and all these jumbled, useless, thoughts were driving me crazy.

_I wonder if he'll be happy to see me.  
Did I lock the back door before I left?  
I hope I get this job.  
Oh, man that lady is hot!  
I think I'll make me some peas tonight to go with dinner._

I wanted to rip the hair from my head. When the pilot finally gave us the okay to depart the plane I all but bolted from my seat and out the gate. I'm sure I shoved a few people in my haste but I didn't care I just wanted to get all of this over with.

Before she was even in my line of sight I heard her thoughts enter my head. _Oh I hope he's happy to see me. I really hope this cheers Esme up. Uhg! Where is he?! I'm going crazy! _Despite my all but permanent solemn mood, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at my sister's crazed thoughts. I really have missed her. She heard my chuckle and all but squealed inside and out. I walked through the doors and she flung herself at me. Her tiny arms squeezed hard around my neck and I hugged her just as equally back. _Oh, Edward I've missed you so much. _I squeezed her just a little tighter. "I've missed you too Alice and I am very happy to see you." She hugged me so tight due to my revelation I'm sure if I was human my neck would have snapped." I pulled her out to arms length and gave her the best smile I could muster. "Come on Tinkerbell, let's get home."She smiled and wrinkled her nose at me. She turned on her heel and walked to her car as I followed close behind. _You reek brother. First things first, I need to get you some clothes and a shower. _I looked down at my attire and sniffed myself. "I just bought these clothes and took a dip near a waterfall before I got on the plane at Carajas. You think this is bad, you should have seen me before." I joked trying to lighten the mood but it had an opposite effect then I intended. Alice's thoughts were full of sorrow. _Oh believe me, Edward. I did see. _I bowed my head and didn't speak another word till we got to the car.

_You didn't hunt enough either. Lets go hunt before we get you cleaned up. _I shook my head no at her. "Nothing taste good Alice, I'm fine for now. I'm sure Em and Jazz will drag me along during a hunt soon. I'll be fine till then." She sighed and looked me up and down. _Fine, but I get to pick out your clothes_. I had to laugh at her, "When don't you Alice?" She reached over the center column and squeezed my hand. _Thank you for this Edward. _I just nodded my head and brought my attention to the changing scenes out the passenger window.

About Twenty minutes later she pulled into a mall parking lot. _As much as I want to take you shopping right now Edward, we don't have time. So, just stay in the car and I'll be right back. _I nodded my head in response and she took off. I wasn't left to my own devices for long. Fifteen minutes later she came out carrying two bags of clothes. One bag from a store called Buckle and another from Hollister. I wrinkled my nose in disapproval. I was never into the preppy style and holey jeans. _We can go shopping tomorrow and you can pick out your own clothes but this is the best I can do for now so deal. _She threw me a wicked smile. Alice, loved me in preppy clothes and destroyed jeans. She always said it fit my appearance too well. But I was stuck in my old ways and I loved my dress clothes. However, I figured with all the pain and stress I've been causing her lately, I wouldn't fight her on this and let her play dress up with _Eddie_. I just rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever you say Alice." She let out a beautiful laugh and we were back on the road headed to Sparland.

Disaster here I come.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Family reunion will be the next chapter :D  
idk about you guys but I'm excited to see Esme cheer up, poor thing._

_We are getting closer to Bella's arrival too!  
So remember, the more reviews I get, the faster we can bring this disfunctional family back together. :P_

_*shoves you toward the review button*  
Make me happy :D  
_


	4. Family Reunion

_**A/N:  
Disclaimer:**__ All characters and basic plot belong to Stephanie Meyer and her alone  
she 's just nice enough to let me play dress up with them :P._

_Welp, here be Chapter four.  
Like I said before with your lack of reviews, I have little motivation to continue this story.  
But for those of you who are interested, I will finish it.  
The updates are just going to be slow.  
Want that to change?  
Then start reviewing! Sillys :P  
_

_Read away my lovelies!_

_

* * *

_

******Chapter 4 - Family Reunion**

_APOV_

Jasper was literally pushing my shoulders down with all his strength to keep me from bouncing. "My love, you're going to ruin the surprise before Esme even pulls into the driveway." He was chuckling and trying to send me waves of calm but to no avail. I was too giddy and nervous.

Carlisle and Esme should be arriving any minute now and I had to get myself under control. I shook my head back and forth to try to shake off the excitement. "Ok, ok. They will be pulling up any minute. Everyone needs to stop breathing and stay perfectly still so she doesn't hear you. The wind is in our favor tonight so she won't smell you until she walks through the door. Well, here goes nothing." I grabbed my husband's hand and headed out the door as I heard Carlisle's car pull onto the road leading to our driveway. I tried my very hardest to not look as excited as I felt when Carlisle's car came into view and with Jasper next to me it was relatively easy. The car pulled to a stop right in front of me and they both stepped out. Carlisle eyed me wearily while Esme still looked void. She gave a weak smile and walked past us and headed for the front door. I looked up at Carlisle and gave him a huge smile as I turned on my heel and followed after my mother. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders as Carlisle looked to him for answers.

We all were next to Esme as she opened the door and flicked on the lights. She let out a startled gasp as Emmett and Rose came into her line of sight. "Hey mamma!" Emmett boomed as he swept up Esme into one of his famous bear hugs and twirled her in a circle. He set her on her feet and Rose was the next to hug her. While all this was unfolding, I stole a glance at Carlisle and saw him staring intently at Edward. Edward had a pained look on his face as he tore his gaze away and looked at Rose and Esme hugging.

Esme let out a small sob and hugged Rose ferociously back. "What are you guys all doing here?" Emmett swept past me and made his was to Carlisle and gave him a hug as well. As they pulled away he left his arm around his shoulders. "Well Esme, we thought it was time for a family reunion." Esme spun around to look at Emmett as he spoke and as she did so Edward came into her line of sight. She stopped mid spin and a sob wrecked through her chest. "Edward." If it wasn't for our immaculate hearing we wouldn't have been able to hear it. Edward swept forward and engulfed our mother. He gently whispered against her hair, "I've missed you all so much."

We all moved forward and encircled them. As Edward finally pulled away, Carlisle grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "We've missed you too, son. It's so good to see you. It's so good to see all of you." He pulled Esme against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I assume we have Alice to thank for this family get together." They all beamed at me as Esme pulled me into a hug and whispered her thanks to me. Everyone had radiant smiles on their faces, all except for Edward that is. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

A week passed by with little incident. It was still hard to get Edward to open up but I could still tell he was genially trying and I was so thankful for that. We were all doing a fantastic job not thinking about _her, _except for Edward. There were a few times he took off for a run when thoughts of her flooded his mind. I knew I could never stop him from thinking of her so I thought he might need some more distractions. None of us attended school, too many memories, so I figured giving Edward a task and getting him out of the house would be best for all of us.

I always wanted to open up my own night club but never got the opportunity so I figured now was the best time. Edward could help me decorate it and get it up and running. Jazz and I just got through buying a place in Peoria and we were trying to think of how to furnish it when Esme walked into the living room. "Got any ideas yet dear?" It was amazing how much Esme had perked up. It made me so happy to see her making improvements.

"I was thinking modern art maybe, lots of bright colors, animal prints, and paintings all over the walls. Problem is finding art that I like." I let out a frustrated grunt as I plopped down on Jasper's lap. "I've been browsing the internet all day for artwork but have gotten no luck. Nothing I find jumps out at me. It's so frustrating."

Esme sat down next to me and looked at the laptop screen I was currently contemplating on crushing. "Don't take it out on the computer, Alice. It's not its fault you're so picky." Edward antagonized me as he walked into the room. _Damn mind reader. If I want to crush my computer screen I will. _He chuckled at my thoughts and shook his head at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him and flipped the laptop closed. I flipped over on my back and crushed the palms of my hands into my eyes.

"That's a great idea Esme." I peeked through one eye at Edward and cocked an eyebrow at him. _What's a good idea? _"Evidently, Carlisle took Esme to Bradley University last week and she was introduced to a great artist there." I sprang into a sitting position and stared questioningly at Esme. A vision hit me of an average height girl, pretty skinny, with amazingly blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. She was standing in front of a painting describing it to me and Edward as Esme and Rose browsed around in the background. As the vision ended I squealed in delight. "Oh! I love it already! Esme call her and set up a meeting! Please!"

"Okay, Alice calm down. Her name is Claire, as you have evidently already seen, she is amazingly talented. Hand me the phone I will give her a call now." I could tell Esme was trying not to laugh at my bubbliness as she dialed the girl's number. She picked up after four rings.  
"Hello Claire, its Mrs. Cullen."

_Oh, Hi Mrs. Cullen! How are you? _

"I'm doing good thank you. I was calling on behalf of my daughter. I told her about your artwork and she really wants to meet you and see some more of your pieces."

_That sounds great! I'd be delighted to meet with your daughter._

"Great! When are you free to meet with us?"

_Hmmm, anytime actually. I'm free all day today and for the next three days. I'm actually going to be at the studio in about two hours if you're free to meet me then._

"I do believe we will be free by then. Thanks a lot Claire. We will see you in about two hours."

_No problem Mrs. Cullen. See ya then!_

* * *

_EPOV_

Why I had let Alice drag me along on this outing I will never know, but here I am standing in front of Claire as she points out several of her art pieces that she thinks would look great in Alice's new club. This girl seemed generally good natured, very sweet, and lively. I bet she was adored by all of her friends. She seemed to have the kind of personality that always drew people in. She had a southern drawl which made it obvious she wasn't from Illinois. Soon the conversation drifted from the art, to the club, to fashion, then to everyday life. As Alice conversed about us just moving here and wanting to start something new I was drawn back into the conversation. Claire looked at me and smiled "Where y'all from anyway? Can't be nowhere fun. This stickler here is way too quiet." She gave me a playful wink and looked back at Alice. Amazingly this girl wasn't flirting with me. I mean I don't have a huge ego but because of my inhuman beauty most girls drooled at the site of my brother's and me. Even Claire's mind was tame.

Alice giggled at Claire poking fun at me. "My brother never has been the life of the party." She pushed her shoulder into me and gave me a nudge and I smiled down at her. She continued her conversation with Claire. "We're from the state of Washington. Dreary, rainy place, we needed some fresh air." A low growl rumbled in my chest. Dreary? She speaks of it as if she hated it. Washington was the best state I'd ever been to, it's where I found… OW! Damn pixie! Did she just pinch me?! _I'm just making conversation Edward. Calm down. _"So you chose Illinois as your next destination?!" Claire laughed and shook her head. "It's not much better then Washington. I was born in Texas but moved to Phoenix, Arizona when I was six. Bet you couldn't tell that from my accent." She laughed again and rolled her eyes. "I just moved here myself about three years ago to attend college…"

_Oh shit. Edward, don't please… _I immediately tuned Alice out.  
"Well Claire, it was nice talking to you but I really have to go." I made a quick escape ignoring the pleading thoughts of my family. Washington, Phoenix, uhg! They just have to mention where _she's_ from and the memories come flooding back! I knew coming to visit would only spell disaster. It was inevitable with my mind reading. Someone was bound to slip. Who would have thought it would be a stranger to slip first before any of my family members? Before I even realized it, I had made it back to the house and jumped in my car and had taken off. I barely even recall Carlisle and Emmett running out of the house to try to figure out what was wrong, but I was already out of the driveway before they could stop me.

My phone was ringing and buzzing relentlessly. Numerous calls and text messages from my family and it wasn't helping my state of mind. I was practically hyperventilating behind the wheel of my car and I was trying to focus on not crushing the steering wheel beneath my fingers. I let out a roaring growl, crushed the cell phone in my hand, and threw it out the window.  
_Silence. Oh, thank God. It was just a small slip. Not even from a member of my family. It's not their fault. _My own mind was berating me, trying to convince me to turn around and go back to them. I pinched the bridge of my nose and pulled to the side of the road. When I glanced up through the windshield a road sign stated _**Rockford Exit AB 2 ½ miles**_**. **_Great, I drove over three hours and didn't even realize it. _My hands fisted in my hair_. Oh, how I wish it was someone else's hands… UHG! _I clutched at my chest and doubled forward.  
After minutes of waiting for the pain to subside, I finally sat straight up and looked out the window. _Morning? How can that be? I thought I was only sitting here for a couple of minutes. _I turned my Volvo back on and looked at the clock only to discover I had been laying there for almost eight hours. Luckily, this state was pretty overcast all the time so I didn't have to worry about being exposed. I took a deep breath and pulled back onto the highway. I would give my family the benefit of the doubt and head back home.

Part of me wanted to go back to them but another part, a part I was trying with all my might to force down, was screaming at me to run; to get the hell out of dodge.  
Something big was coming and I could sense it but I just couldn't will my body away.  
_I have a feeling I'm going to regret going back home…_

* * *

**_A/N:  
_**Bella and Edward are thrown together in the next chapter!  
So you're finally going to find out if she lived or not!

I do believe I said that your reviews are her medicine  
and as of now I only have one review  
*huggles one review*  
that's not going to be enough to make her live...


End file.
